


Here To Stay

by FallenQueen2



Series: Earth X Au's [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Coldflashray, Crisis on earth x, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Nazi's in this one I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Leo and Ray decide if staying on Earth 1 is the right thing for them while Barry helps unknowingly.





	Here To Stay

Barry snuffled in his sleep before settling when Leo threaded his fingers through his short hair. 

“He’s so much like him, they both even settle the same way…” Ray whispered as he rested his cheek on his hand from where he was sitting on the floor by the couch Leo and Barry were resting on. 

“This Barry isn’t our Barry, but they are so alike it’s almost too much sometimes.” Leo commented in a soft voice as he kept up a soothing motion with his hand, knowing that Barry would notice if it stopped. 

“This one has been through a lot yet he still manages to smile, fall in love and save people, give them hope.” Ray let her fingertips run down Barry’s jawline with a feather light touch that didn’t disturb Barry’s peaceful slumber, one free of nightmares and memories for once. 

“I thought being a ray of sunshine was your job.” Leo teased as he and Ray laced their free hands together in an easy movement. 

“You’re a funny guy.” Ray smirked as he pressed a kiss to Leo’s hand before turning his attention back to Barry’s sleeping face. 

“You know we can’t stay here forever…” Ray trailed off when Leo scoffed quietly.

“Show me where that is written down, you’re from here to start with and… Their version of me died.” Leo raised an eyebrow.

“Besides… Here we can be free of everything, we have a chance to be with Barry again. I think we shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” Leo looked down at Barry with such tenderness that Ray couldn’t help but melt a bit. They were close friends with their Barry and were about to become something more when he was killed in a raid. 

“…I’ll think about it.” Ray promised before directing his gaze back to Barry’s sleeping face and a soft smile appeared on his face. 

“Oh sweetheart I think we both know we’re here to stay now.” Leo chuckled to himself getting a fond eye roll from Ray as the two fell silent just watching Barry breath evenly in his peaceful slumber. It had become a habit for the two of them by now, it was reassuring and calming for them and a reminder that Barry was alive and here with them.


End file.
